


I Win and Lose With You

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: A Steve/Tony fanmix about fighting, phone calls and forgiveness.





	I Win and Lose With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I’m late to the party and I brought Our Lady Peace. 
> 
> This is meant to be set between Civil War and Infinity War. You know, back when I thought that Tony and Steve were going to call each other and we'd get some emotional catharsis. The point being, there are definitely no Endgame spoilers here. (I haven't seen it yet.)
> 
> ETA: I added _Hello_ by Adele and _Radio Silence_ by Gretta Ray because they were nagging at me. (15/8/19).

&;lt;img src="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/gKrm4WN1S4YlAe7XQI7WvnvzcQ-4BgK1uYowQUeY7O6zwTRf-TlRlBg2FihYITjyjhdIMFhUEfp7KKiXIdVDf9bscQnZkDdhprhlIHb-l_lGOMZ4UZjl8sq13A5ltZ3lGsRYsKkzhA=w2400" alt="" /&;gt; 

[Win and Lose With You](https://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/i-win-and-lose-with-you?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

 **Better Be Home Soon by Crowded House**    
Somewhere deep inside   
Something's got a hold on you   
And it's pushing me aside   
See it stretch on forever   
And I know I'm right   
For the first time in my life   
That's why I tell you   
You'd better be home soon   
  
**Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning) by Vertical Horizon**  
But it's not so bad   
You're only the best I ever had   
You don't need me back   
You're just the best   
I ever had   
  
And it may take some time   
To patch me up inside   
But I can't take it   
So I run away and hide   
And I may find in time   
That you were always right   
You're always right   
  
**Wreck of the Day by Anna Nalick**  
Driving away from the wreck of the day   
And the light's always red in the rear-view   
Desperately close to a coffin of hope   
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you   
  
And if this is givin' up  
Then I'm givin' up   
If this is givin' up   
Then I'm givin' up, givin' up   
On love, on love   
  
**Trust Me by The Fray**  
If I say who I know, it just goes to show   
You need me less than I need you   
Take it from me, we don't give sympathy   
You can trust me, trust nobody   
But I said you and me, we don't have honesty   
The things we don't want to speak   
I'll try to get out, but I never will   
Traffic is perfectly still   
  
We're only taking turns   
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been   
When you're older, you will understand   
  
**My Number by Tegan And Sara**  
So watch your head and then watch the ground  
It's a silly time to learn to swim   
When you start to drown   
It's a silly time to learn to swim   
On the way down   
  
If I gave you my number   
Would it still be the same?  
If I saved you from drowning  
Promise me you'll never go away   
Promise me you'll always stay   
  
**If You're Gone by Matchbox Twenty**  
I think I've already lost you   
I think you're already gone   
I think I'm finally scared now   
You think I'm weak  
I think you're wrong   
I think you're already leaving   
Feels like your hand is on the door   
I thought this place was an empire   
Now I'm relaxed  
I can't be sure   
  
And I think you're so mean  
I think we should try  
I think I could need this in my life and   
I think I'm scared I think too much   
I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone  
Maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone   
Baby, you need to come home, come home   
There's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
**Hello by Adele**  
There's such a difference between us   
And a million miles   
  
Hello from the other side   
I must've called a thousand times   
To tell you   
I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done   
But when I call you never   
Seem to be home   
  
Hello from the outside   
At least I can say that I've tried   
To tell you  
I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly   
Doesn't tear you apart anymore  
  
**It’s Only Me by Dessa**  
Hello, it's only me  
I know it's late   
Hoped to catch you still awake   
And maybe I was wrong to call   
Guess tonight broke my resolve  
  
I've been having that dream again  
It seems I always will   
I don't know what the thing means  
Except it sends me to the telephone, and still   
I know that love is never free   
It bows your head and bends your knees  
But there's no sword without an edge   
And I sleep uneasily when you're not in my bed, 'cause   
  
I didn't come to play it safe   
I came to win or lose with you   
I only live alone awake   
'Cause every night, yeah   
You pass through   
Yeah, you pass through   
  
I didn't come to play it safe   
I came to win or lose with you   
And I win and lose with you   
  
**Sympathy by Goo Goo Dolls**  
Stranger than your sympathy   
And this is my apology  
I'm killing myself from the inside out   
And all my fears have pushed you out   
  
And I wished for things that I don't need   
(All I wanted)   
And what I chase won't set me free   
(It's all I wanted)   
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees   
  
Oh, yeah   
Everything's all wrong, yeah   
Everything's all wrong, yeah   
Where the hell did I think I was?   
  
**Radio Silence by Gretta Ray**  
All my sorries were useless, so I'll hold my breath   
Wait it out and leave you be with all your rage  
In your lonely and lovelessness  
It's hard to be the one to save you  
Our peers talk of you only in passing   
Censoring their stories of your pain  
But I know all about your bad nights   
Tendency to slight at the mention of my name  
  
I willingly take all the blame   
But the ball is in your court   
  
Honey, it kills me  
The radio silence  
I never saw us here  
In a world where our lips are sealed  
It's harder to heal   
When honey it kills me   
All of this quiet  
I never thought you'd   
Go out of your way to stay out of mine   
But I'm putting my money on time   
Put all my money on time  
  
**4 AM by Our Lady Peace**  
I walked around my good intentions   
And found that there were none   
I blame my father for the wasted years   
We hardly talked   
I never thought I would forget this hate   
  
Then a phone call made me realize  
I'm wrong   
  
And if I don't make it known that  
I've loved you all along   
Just like sunny days that   
We ignore because   
We're all dumb and jaded   
And I hope to God I figure out  
What's wrong   
  
**Say The Word by Vienna Teng**  
Say the word   
And I just might listen   
Say the word   
And you might get your way   
Loving you should be easier   
But say the word   
And I might have to stay


End file.
